There is a continued and great demand for knockdown furniture. Knockdown furniture is of the type which can be easily disassembled into a variety of pieces and readily reassembled. An important advantage to knockdown furniture is a reduction in the volume of space necessary for transporting and storing the article of furniture. Ideally, such furniture, when disassembled, can be placed in cartons which (1) are sufficiently small to permit transport in conventional automobiles, (2) can be handled by one person during transport, and (3) can be stored in a minimum amount of space. Significant labor savings are typically also achieved in construction of knockdown furniture, since the component pieces may be manufactured utilizing assembly-line techniques and no assembly costs are incurred by the manufacturer. Finally, replacement or repair of component parts, as well as partial or full reupholstering of the furniture, is more readily achieved.
The above advantages being clear, there still remain certain disadvantages and problems that need to be overcome with respect to the current state of the industry for knockdown furniture. These problems include the inherent instability arising from numerous individual pieces being detachably assembled together. The connectors commonly used to assemble knockdown furniture have often been inadequate causing the user an inordinate amount of movement and vibration during normal use. Furniture designers have used elaborate connecting devices, close tolerances, lug-type connectors, and various brackets in their attempt to overcome this disadvantage. Often these devices require the use of a variety of tools, mechanical skills and knowledge to utilize the tools and devices, as well as assistance in holding and moving the furniture pieces from at least one other individual during assembly.
Another disadvantage to knockdown furniture concerns aesthetics. Heretofore, knockdown furniture was readily recognizable, typically having a thin frame construction which further implied flimsiness for the product.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a knockdown sofa that can be easily assembled and disassembled to facilitate transport and storage, as well as repair and replacement of parts.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a knockdown sofa that is easy to upholster and reupholster, either partially or totally.
It is still another feature of the present invention to provide a knockdown sofa that is as aesthetically appealing as standard furniture, but which can be produced at a lower cost, and has the advantages of easy assembly, disassembly, storage and transport.
It is yet another feature of the present invention to provide a knockdown sofa that is sturdy when assembled and remains sturdy during use.
It is yet another feature of the present invention to provide a knockdown sofa that can be assembled, disassembled, packed, and carted by a single individual without need for a large variety of tools and devices and the mechanical skills and knowledge to use such tools and devices.